


Soul Marks

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Marichat, POV Alternating, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: I'm jumping on the soulmate bandwagon.





	1. Chapter One

Legend had it that Soulmates were as old as humanity itself, and began, as many things do, with two lovers.

They were members of families on opposite sides of a long-standing dispute and were frequently at war with each other. Despite this adversity, the lovers met in secret to snatch a few, peaceful moments together.

In time, their illicit affair was discovered, and they were banished from their lands, sent in opposite directions so they could never find each other again. Unbeknownst to their relatives, the lovers had made a pact during their last meeting. To honour their words, they had each carved a mark into their chests, right above their hearts, with a knife. With this connection, they could find one another again one day.

Unfortunately, after many years of searching, one of the lovers died mere hours before being found by the other. The remaining lover was so distraught, they took their own life.

The Powers That Be took pity on the pair and reunited them in the sky as a constellation. So moved were they by the lovers' bond, they decided that all humans ought to be given the same chance, to feel a love so deep they would do anything for their partner. From then on, all humans were gifted with a mark that represented the one person meant for them. It would be in a colour suited to that person and would appear on the same place as their mate's.

The families who banished the lovers were punished by not being gifted with marks, and were left to drift, soulless and unhappy, until their dying days.

 

This was only a legend, but in reality, Soulmate Marks did exist. No one was born with a mark, but most people had theirs by the time they turned fifteen. A Soul Mark could appear on any part of the body, and its location was believed to have meaning. A mark on the lips meant passion, a mark by the eye meant honesty, and so forth. Destined partners could touch marks, and they would know the person they were holding their mark against was theirs. They were overwhelmed by feelings of rightness, belonging, and peace.

There were also an unfortunate few who never received a mark - people whose partners had died at a young age, or who were thought to be descendants of the cursed families from the legend. The socially deviant never got marks either. Murderers, rapists, and paedophiles remained bare, but whether this was caused by never getting a mark or not had yet to be determined.

Soul Marks could also fade away if one half of a pair died. Often, the remaining person pined away until they died. There was no scientific explanation, as many such people were in complete health, but the elders all claimed they died of a broken heart. That they had lost their will to live.

 

 A Soul Mark was sacrosanct, an inviolable human right that transcended colour, gender, creed, and orientation. They were a thing to be celebrated and cherished, never taken for granted.

But the laws, and the legend, had never met Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

* * *

 

Examining her reflection in the mirror, Marinette sighed and pulled off her shirt. Reaching behind her, she retrieved her usual top and tugged it on, instead. She knew she should have tried that other top on in the store, but Alya insisted it was too cute not to buy. Unfortunately, the cut was too low and revealed the little green paw print right above her heart.

Her Soul Mark had appeared the day she became Ladybug. For a long time, though, she wondered if she would even get a mark, as all her classmates had theirs already, even Chloe. She had just resigned herself to a fate of loneliness and disappointment when it finally appeared. She had known right away what it meant and who it represented, but she was not pleased. Chat Noir was a silly boy and his over-the-top flirting reeked of insincerity. So, she decided to keep her Soul Mark hidden, even from Alya and her parents.

Marinette suspected Chat Noir was one of a minority of people who didn't like the idea of Soul Marks. The Anti-Markers railed against the idea of a preordained future, and wanted to make their own destiny, free of mystical interference.

She wondered what mark Chat Noir had on his breast to represent her. She loved, and surrounded herself, with pink so she could confidently assume the colour. But she couldn't guess as to what the mark was. If it were her Ladybug symbol, that would explain the outrageous flirting, whether he was an Anti-Mark sympathiser or not.

Marinette yanked the neck of her shirt up before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs. She waved to Tom and Sabine as she passed, sneaking a biscuit into her purse for Tikki. She had gotten pretty good at that little bit of sleight of hand. Smirking to herself as she left the bakery, she headed to school as Tikki hummed happily in her purse.

Alya pounced on her the moment she entered the courtyard. 'Hey, Girl, how's it going? I haven't seen you all weekend.'

Marinette's mind rushed back over the last couple of days. Her weekend had been completely taken over by back to back akuma attacks. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. My phone died and I had to get new batteries. Maman also had me working in the kitchen after a massive order came in. I've been flat out. Barely had time for homework,' she explained with a weak chuckle.

Alya nodded knowingly. 'Yeah, I know your schedule can go from relaxed to hectic at the drop of a hat. Don't worry about it. I spent most of my time with Nino, anyway.'

Marinette sighed in relief. Alya and Nino had discovered their matching marks just a few months ago. Alya had a blue music note on her right palm and Nino had a dark orange pen on his. They had made the connection by accident, high fiving each other after Alya had served Chloe a particularly scathing retort during an argument. Marinette remembered it well. Their eyes had met and widened, staring at each other while they stood there, the argument going on, unnoticed, around them. They had stayed like that for five minutes, with their arms aloft and palms connected. It was almost comical, but inherently beautiful at the same time. They had been almost inseparable since.

As happy as she was for Nino and Alya, Marinette was a little jealous. They had a partnership she could only dream of. She had also become a third wheel during their outings, which left her feeling lonelier than if she had just stayed home.

'Hey, Babe,' Nino called. He and Adrien joined them, and together, they headed to the locker room, Alya and Nino holding hands.

Marinette watched them, battling her envy. Certainly, she didn't want them to feel the same way she did, so she didn't begrudge them their happiness, but it was still hard. She wondered why Adrien couldn't have been her Soulmate. She snuck a glance at him as she opened her locker. Adrien was a naturally quiet person, but he never spoke about his Soul Mark. No one was sure if he even had one.

Marinette closed her locker and headed to class when the bell rang. There was no way Adrien was her Soulmate, so there was no point in pining. She told herself that almost daily, but her feelings for him only seemed to grow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks about things.

Adrien had always eagerly awaited the appearance of his Soul Mark. It had come the day he first became Chat Noir, and he couldn't help but wonder if Ladybug's had come that day, too. It was said that marks appeared within days of each other, so the chances were high. It was also considered particularly fortuitous if marks appeared on the same day.

His mark, however, had gone unnoticed until that night, when he'd changed into his pyjamas. He'd touched it, examined it closely as he tried to figure it out. His mark was a little pink needle and thread that sat over his heart. Adrien was a true romantic and marvelled at this auspicious omen - marks above the heart meant True Love. He was a little disappointed at first, when it didn't look like a ladybug, but he was hopeful that it represented something in Ladybug's private life.

Against his better judgement, Adrien had fallen in love with Ladybug. She was clever, brave, and had become incredibly strong since their first day. He admired her as much as he loved her, and hoped that one day, she would feel the same way.

Logic told him that she probably wasn't his soulmate, in which case, he should give up trying to pursue her. She never talked about her mark and never returned his advances. But, as often as he thought about backing off and letting her find her rightful mate, another part of his mind whispered  _what if?_  It was a vicious cycle and it left him frustrated and depressed.

He desperately wanted Ladybug to be his soulmate, but if she were fated to be with another, then he would have to accept it. It was against the law to prevent someone from meeting their soulmate, not that he would ever try to.

He told himself that as long as she was happy, he was happy.

'Dude, you still with us? The bell rang five minutes ago. Come on, let's go get lunch,' Nino said as he waved a hand in front of Adrien's face.

Adrien startled, then turned to Nino with an embarrassed grin. 'Sorry, I was miles away.'

Nino smiled back and clapped him on the shoulder. 'No worries. The girls invited us to eat in the park with them. You in? We're getting free snacks from Mar's bakery,' he coaxed.

Adrien shook his head and stood. 'Maybe you should marry the bakery. I'm sure Alya would understand.'

'I most certainly would not,' Alya interjected as she circled the desks to stand in front of them.

'I'd never do that to you, oh love of my life,' Nino stated, grandly. 'But can we at least have the Dupain-Chengs cater our wedding?'

Alya reared back in mock astonishment. 'Well, duh. As if I'd have anyone else. I'd never insult my girl like that,' she declared, reaching over and dragging Marinette into an awkward side hug.

'Right. Now that that's settled, let's get some food,' Nino decided as he picked up his bag.

Nino and Alya took the lead, leaving Adrien to walk behind them with Marinette. He suspected she had a small crush on him, with the way she was always smiling and blushing around him. However, he suspected she was in the same boat he was, loving someone they were not meant to have. It saddened him, that someone as friendly and fiery as Marinette pined away, so he pretended not to hear the stammering or the occasional accidental confession. He ignored her blushes and giggling when they spoke. It wasn't the most mature technique, but he didn't want to lead her on, either. This left him in another uncomfortable limbo, but until she said something, there was nothing he could do.

Lunch was predictably awkward, but it passed uneventfully, as did the rest of the school day.

 

* * *

 

Adrien had just finished a photoshoot that afternoon when murmurs of an akuma attack reached him. In the change room, he checked his phone, the Akuma Alert App confirming an attack by the Trocadero Esplanade. He quickly changed into his regular clothes before calling for his transformation.

He then snuck away and crossed paths with Ladybug halfway there as he bounded over the rooftops.

'Good afternoon, Ladybug. Fancy seeing you here,' he shouted over the rush of the wind.

Ladybug gave a tight smile in return. 'Well, it's not like I live here or anything.'

Chat Noir gave her a crooked grin in return.

They located the akuma as she strolled around the Trocadero, turning everything she touched into ice as she went.

'What an ice day we're having,' he called, leaping down to street level. 'At least, we were,' he said, with a meaningful look at the akuma.

The akuma, Arktika, scowled and charged at him, ice forming around her fist.

'There's no need for the frosty reception,' Chat Noir taunted as he leapt out of her path.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she stood on the sidelines, arms crossed and foot tapping. 'Can we just get this over with, please?'

Chat Noir shot her a worried glance, but did as she said.

Together, they defeated Arktika before they both fled the scene. Chat Noir had no desire to speak with the reporters surging toward them, and Ladybug was about to lose her transformation. As much as he would have liked to have stayed and talked with her, it seemed that would not happen today.

 

* * *

 

Once he was back in his room, Adrien lay on his bed, worrying about Ladybug. As much as he loved her, he wasn't blind to her faults or her temperament.

She had always kept him at a distance, too concerned for their safety to encourage personal closeness. Lately, however, she had been more distant than usual. She hadn't sassed him in weeks, and didn't even touch him unless it was absolutely necessary.

He wished she would talk to him. He could even help, if it was an attentive ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on should she need it. It was most likely something in her personal life, since if it were something he had done, she would not have hesitated to call him on it.

Even though it was none of his business, even though she was probably not his soulmate, he still worried. All that aside, they were still friends and he wanted her to know that she could confide in him.

'Hey, Plagg, how many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have been soulmates in the past?' he asked, taken over by a morbid curiosity.

Plagg hummed from inside the garbage bin under Adrien's desk. 'A few of them,' he answered.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. 'Not all of them?'

Plagg burped and floated over to drop onto a pillow. 'Well, considering some bugs and cats have been closely related, no. Not all of them.'

Adrien gave that a moment to sink in. According to Plagg, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have been around for as long as soulmates have. Statistically, it was plausible that some of them were related. Siblings, parent and offspring, cousins, the list went on.

'Of the ones who weren't related, how many were soulmates, then?'

Plagg tapped his chin as he thought, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. 'I'd say about one in ten pairs were soulmates.'

Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fight the melancholy that had settled over him.

As much as he wished it, Ladybug was not his soulmate. The mark on his chest was proof enough of that. Maybe his actual soulmate was one of Gabriel's employees, like a seamstress or something.

Suddenly feeling restless, Adrien begged Plagg to transform him. After a substantial bribe, Chat Noir leaped out of his window to run off his excess frustration.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally do some talking!  
> I apologise for the poor quality of this chapter. You guys deserve better.

Marinette put on her favourite pyjamas that night, her pink track pants and the dotted tank top she had made herself. As often as she and Alya slept over at each other's houses, Alya had never seen these pyjamas before. While they were cute and comfortable, the low cut top showed her soul mark in all its dubious glory.

Marinette frowned. If Tikki knew how she felt, she would be extremely disappointed. Tikki was a firm believer in the sanctity and unity of soul marks, and often encouraged Marinette to give Chat Noir a chance. Marinette had wanted to, too. In the months since she had met him, Chat Noir had proven himself to be a remarkable person. He was selfless, supportive, and endlessly kind. Yet a loathsome little part of her mind insisted on Adrien.

Marinette knew Adrien wasn't hers. Her mark clearly indicated Chat Noir, and whatever Adrien's mark was, he certainly didn't associate it with her. Even with her conflicted and misplaced feelings, she knew she ought to give up on Adrien and focus on Chat Noir. But, he was fatuous and fake with Ladybug, so she had decided to put a little more distance between herself and Chat Noir. She needed space to sort out her feelings for Adrien, and to give Chat Noir some freedom as well. If he truly was an Anti-Marker, he wouldn't want to be around her any longer than necessary.

Feeling her eyes prickle, Marinette climbed up her ladder and out to her balcony. She needed peace and fresh air without the knowledge that Tikki awaited her, wanting to talk about her soulmate issues, again. Coming out to her balcony while Tikki slept was her only respite, some nights, since Tikki was always trying to get her to talk things out, even before Marinette was ready. Marinette loved Tikki, but sometimes, she just wanted to get away from her.

Marinette slumped into her deck chair, consumed by self-loathing. Adrien wasn't hers, but Chat Noir was. She ought to be happy with what the universe gave her, and be thankful for Tikki's unerring guidance.

As she leaned back and closed her eyes, Marinette thought she ought to stop being so selfish. Adrien wasn't hers and Chat Noir didn't want to be hers. If his flirtations were genuine, then all she was doing was hurting him and depressing herself. Chat Noir wore his heart on his sleeve, but sometimes, Marinette wondered if he were faking it.

'Idiot,' she berated herself as she wiped her eyes. These circling thoughts were getting her nowhere.

'I'm offended, Princess.'

Marinette jumped, almost leaping out of her seat at the unexpected voice. She glared at Chat Noir, wondering how long he'd been there and why she hadn't heard him land. Despite his namesake, he was not light footed.

He grinned at her. 'You shouldn't call your knight names, you know.'

Marinette sat up straight and continued to scowl at him. 'I wasn't talking about you. What are you even doing here?'

Chat Noir shrugged. 'I just saw you out here and wondered if you wanted to talk for a while.'

She should have known she wouldn't get peace and quiet for long. Of course, he wanted to talk; that's all anyone wanted to do.

Resigned, Marinette shuffled her chair around until she was facing him. Then, she raised an eyebrow expectantly. 'So, what did you want to talk about?'

Chat Noir slithered off the rail and sat in a tailor's position on the floor. He hummed as he thought about what to say. 'Have you found your soulmate yet?' he asked.

Marinette closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Next question.'

He looked surprised for a moment before moving on. 'Ok, how's school going?'

Between her steadily dropping grades, her already dismal math scores, and being surrounded by couples, Marinette didn't want to think about school, either. 'Try again,' she told him.

Chat Noir drew back, eyes wide. 'The weather's been nice, lately,' he commented, tentatively.

Marinette's shoulders slumped and her hands fell into her lap. 'I'm sorry. Soulmates are a touchy subject and I'm besieged by them at school. Combine that with my crappy grades, and you aren't left with too many conversational avenues.'

She looked up at Chat Noir when he didn't answer, to see him staring at a point below her chin.

'Hey, my eyes are up here,' she snapped, clicking her fingers to get his attention.

Still focussed on her chest, he pointed at her left breast with his mouth working soundlessly. Marinette looked down instinctively, to see that her mark was on full display. Quickly, she yanked the neck of her top up to cover it.

'You're my Soulmate?' he asked, quietly, looking up at her.

Marinette couldn't look at him. She blushed and turned away, still holding her top in place.

'You don't like me.'

It wasn't a question.

Slowly turning back to him, Marinette said, 'it's not that I don't like you. I just don't really know you, and I guess I assumed you were an Anti-Marker.' Reluctantly, Marinette realised she owed him the truth. 'I've also come to like someone else.'

It was almost the whole truth. Tikki had told her that no one can know she's Ladybug, and Marinette assumed that included Chat Noir. It wasn't fair, to either of them, but when it came to the safety of her friends and family, Marinette wasn't going to take any chances. Chat Noir had proven that they could be overtaken by Papillon's minions already.

'Why on Earth would you think I was an Anti-Marker?' he asked, astounded.

Marinette fumbled for a reasonable answer. 'Well, from what I've seen on the Ladyblog, it looks like you're mocking Ladybug when you flirt with her,' she answered, blushing as she turned away once more.

Chat Noir blinked at her, mouth agape. 'I'm not. I'm not an Anti-Marker or mocking Ladybug,' he said, a light blush spreading across his face. He groaned and rubbed his face, despairingly. 'At least, you're not the only one guilty of liking someone else. So, don't feel too bad about that.'

Marinette looked at him properly then, drawing in a quiet breath. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

Chat Noir gave a half shrug and picked at the soles of his boots. 'I've admired Ladybug greatly since the day we met. I've always been a hopeless romantic, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that those feelings grew.'

Marinette was shocked. 'I thought you were just teasing,' she blurted.

Chat Noir looked up at her in mild surprise, one eyebrow raised.

'You know Alya, the Ladyblogger, is my best friend, right? She makes me watch all her videos. I always thought your flirting was too embellished to be sincere,' she clarified, arms waving erratically.

A look of hopeless realisation crept across Chat Noir's face. 'Is that why she doesn't like me? She didn't think I was genuine?' Chat Noir squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 'Not that it matters. She's not my soulmate. I shouldn't think about her anymore.'

Marinette reached out to him, but pulled back before she touched him. 'To be fair, I've not been any better. I've been wanting someone I can't have to notice me for ages now. Plus, there's no guarantee that my mark means you. Maybe he's someone who works in a cat café and really likes green tea.'

Chat Noir huffed a sceptical laugh. 'I think you're grabbing at straws there, Princess.'

'Yeah, I don't believe that, either. What makes you so sure, though?

Chat Noir straightened and shuffled over to her on his knees. Kneeling in front of her, he reached up to grab his bell, the zipper beneath sliding open as he pulled. Once it was low enough, he peeled one side of his suit away from his skin to reveal a little pink needle and thread on his chest, right over his heart. 'I've been so confused for a while now. Honestly, I'm surprised I didn't put it all together before now.'

Marinette smiled in spite of herself as she leaned in to look. 'It's, actually, kind of cute,' she said. 'I knew it would be pink.'

Chat Noir pulled his zipper back up and sat on his heels. Regarding her carefully, he said, 'I know neither of us are ready to start a relationship right now. But, maybe we could try being friends?'

Marinette kept her smile in place, even as the guilt began to gnaw at her.

'I'd like that,' she replied.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooooa, we're halfway theeeere  
> Whooooa, a kwami over theeeere

Adrien felt like a fraud. All morning, he had watched as Marinette forcibly removed herself from his company in an obvious effort to get over him. He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't tell her to stay without compromising his identity. Plagg had made it very clear that his identity was to remain a secret, even from those he cared about the most. He only had himself to blame, but if he had had that conversation with her as Adrien, she would have realised who he was. The thought of blaming Plagg was tempting.

As the day wore on, Adrien began to understand what Marinette had said about being surrounded by soulmates all day. Watching them, he felt like he were missing something, like a limb, when he saw how happy they were together. Ivan and Mylene had been together for about a year now, and Nino was dating Alya. It was unexpectedly hard, surrounded by all that love, isolating, even. The feeling was compounded by the knowledge that his soulmate sat right behind him, yet he was unable to so much as look at her.

'Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing, you oaf,' Chloe shrieked .

Adrien looked across the courtyard to see Chloe scolding Kim for losing control of his ball. Kim, knuckles clenched between his teeth, shook with the effort not to laugh at her unfortunate phrasing.

'Well, what do you have to say for yourself?' Chloe demanded as she crossed her arms.

Kim pulled his hand out of his mouth. 'Ok, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful with my balls in the future.'

Alix cackled hysterically in the background.

Chloe just harrumphed. 'See that you are.'

Kim pulled his jumper off and tied it around his waist before bending to retrieve his football.

'Ooh, is that your soul mark?' Sabrina asked, pointing to Kim's right bicep.

Kim straightened up and flexed his arm. 'Sure is. Pretty awesome, right?'

Sabrina hopped in place, clapping her hands. 'That's the same place Chloe has hers,' she exclaimed.

Chloe's eyes widened and she elbowed Sabrina in the ribs. 'Don't tell him that,' she hissed.

'No, no. I want to see,' Kim teased.

The entire student body was watching them. Chloe's eyes flicked around, slightly panicked. Everyone always hoped that their meeting with their soulmate would be private and romantic. However, it was also something that people loved to watch. The drama was captivating, and the meeting of two souls made whole was a thing of beauty.

Reluctantly, Chloe removed her cardigan, and on her right bicep was a red football. Kim's eyes bulged, but he held up his own arm, displaying the little yellow bee on his bicep.

'I don't know how this is supposed to represent you, but I'll give it a try if you will,' he offered.

The only way to confirm if two people were destined for each other was to touch, mark to mark. Chloe grimaced and raised her arm above her head. Kim gulped and lowered his arm until their marks touched. There was no magical light, no sparkles or roses falling from the sky. They just locked eyes and stared at each other for a few moments.

Chloe pulled back when people began to cheer, tugging her cardigan back on and looking away as her ears turned pink. Kim's grin was wide and dopey as people congratulated him. It had been widely known that he'd had a crush on Chloe for some time already.

Adrien smiled at their good fortune. He was happy for them, but the feeling of being left out increased. His gaze drifted over to Marinette where she stood by the stairs. She had a wistful look on her face as more people crowded around Chloe and Kim to offer their well wishes.

Adrien hoped he had done the right thing, when he suggested they be friends.

 

* * *

 

That night, Adrien decided he ought to get to know Marinette, even if he could only do so as Chat Noir. Like her, he was trying to give up on his one sided crush and attempting to build something with his intended mate. He was under no delusion that they would suddenly click and it would be nothing but roses from then on, but he had to start somewhere.

After he had been dismissed to his room for the evening, Adrien transformed and left to find Marinette. Plagg, for once, surprisingly compliant.

He arrived at her house to find her sitting in her chair, on her balcony, hunched over a text book.

'Good evening, Marinette,' he greeted her, deciding to keep his behaviour formal. 'What are you studying?'

Marinette snorted in frustration and scowled at the book. 'Math. It's my worst subject and I have a test tomorrow.'

Seizing the opportunity, Chat Noir sidled up to her on all fours. 'Perhaps I could tutor you. I happen to be a very smart kitty,' he explained when she raised a brow questioningly at him.

'I don't know,' she drawled, dubiously. 'Madame Mendeleiev is really strict. If I fail, I'm in big trouble.'

'All the more reason for me to help. Please, let me help,' he pleaded, giving her his most doleful kitten eyes.

Marinette relented with poor grace, rolling her eyes and huffing. Determined to prove himself, Chat Noir got to work, impressing her with his intellect and tutoring skills. Marinette repaid his efforts with pastries and a hot chocolate drink, even petting his head occasionally when he helped her understand something that had been particularly difficult.

Chat Noir found he liked Marinette's company. She was intelligent, grasping his explanations  quickly, undemanding, bold, and sassy. If he teased her, she would come back with something twice as witty.

By the time she was called to bed, Chat Noir felt like he had managed to lay the foundations of something solid. Soulmates or not, all relationships required work, and he finally felt like he was on the right track.

'You seem happier,' Plagg observed after they had returned home.

'I am,' Adrien replied with a satisfied sigh.

Plagg nodded. 'Good. I think that girl is good for you.'

'You do?'

'Of course,' Plagg continued as they settled into bed. 'Soulmate stuff aside, she makes you happy and you enjoy her company. Although, I suggest telling her who you are so you'll stop moping around at school.'

'Wait, I can do that?' Adrien yelped, wrenching himself around to stare at Plagg. 'You said I couldn't tell anyone.'

Plagg's eyes widened and darted from side to side. 'Soulmates are the obvious exception to that rule. Now, go to sleep. You have that test tomorrow.'

Adrien shot Plagg a suspicious look before turning out the light.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets some (confusing) advice from Tikki

Marinette felt torn. Despite her best intentions, she still harboured feelings for Adrien. However, her fondness for Chat Noir grew. She soon found herself feeling equal amounts of love for both of them.

Adrien wasn't helping. Since last week, he seemed to have been extra attentive, making sure to include her in conversations, seeing that she didn't third wheel Alya and Nino anymore than necessary, and calling out Chloe when she was being mean.

Chat Noir was also being helpful, funny, and a perfect gentleman. Even with Ladybug he was professional and respectful.

'Tikki, what do I do?' she moaned into the pillow on her chaise.

'Poor Marinette,' Tikki commiserated with a gentle smile. 'The boys in your life sure are making things difficult for you.'

Marinette groaned an agreement.

'Think of it like this,' Tikki began. 'Adrien appears to be making an effort to be your friend, yes?'

Marinette nodded, still face down in the pillow.

'So, let him be your friend. There's no law that says you can't. Besides, what you feel for him may not even be romantic love, but rather, platonic love. Since he's the first boy you've ever felt close to, I can see where it got confused, but there is a difference between the two.'

Marinette looked hopefully up at her.

'As for Chat Noir, he is Ladybug's friend and partner. Their relationship is strictly business, but it still relies heavily on trust. As we all know, you can't have trust without friendship, ergo, the relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir is just like that of Marinette and Adrien. Taking all that into consideration, your way to Chat Noir is now clear of all obstacles. Marinette is free to romantically love Chat Noir,' Tikki cheered.

Marinette tilted her head, brows furrowed. 'But Tikki, Ladybug and Marinette are the same person.'

Tikki grinned devilishly. 'Then, I suggest you let Chat Noir know that before something disastrous happens.'

Marinette blinked. 'You said no one can find out who I really am,' she said, growing irritated.

'Well, I didn't mean your partner,' Tikki said, exasperated. 'That was all on you.'

Marinette gasped, taken aback. 'You never even implied I could tell him. When you said no one, I thought it was an absolute.'

Tikki rubbed her face. 'Ok, maybe I could have been a little clearer. So, let me make it abundantly clear now. You can tell Chat Noir.

'It's not only for the sake of your loved ones that you need to keep quiet, but also for us kwami. Our existence is a secret. Can you imagine what would happen if the authorities knew about us?'

Tikki paused a moment, letting that sink in. 'Chat Noir has a kwami of his own. He knows about us and the dangers that could befall your friends and family. This means he knows how to keep a secret. I know you trust him already, so it's fine if you want to tell him everything and lay this whole business to rest.'

'You're right,' Marinette conceded with a sigh.

She was a little dubious of Tikki's assumption that all she felt for Adrien was platonic love. But, she realised she didn't know him well enough to say it was anything more, either.

That night, after she had washed the dishes, Marinette went back out on her balcony. Chat Noir had made a habit of visiting almost nightly, this last week. She wasn't complaining, she enjoyed spending time with him, and he was always careful not to be seen. Despite her turmoil, she was relieved to see him pogoing over the rooftops and landing before her with a dramatic flair.

'Good evening, Princess,' he said, gallantly, as he took her hand and kissed it.

'Ew,' Marinette retorted, wiping her hand on the seat of her pants.

Chat Noir looked affronted. 'Well, if you're going to be like that, I'll just leave.'

'Don't be so dramatic. Just wipe your mouth before you kiss me.'

Chat Noir's eyes bulged and he blushed.

Marinette, realising what she said, rushed to clarify, 'on my hand. Geez, don't be gross.'

Chat Noir relaxed and chuckled. 'I was about to say, you're moving a little fast, aren't you?'

Marinette crossed her arms and pouted, cheeks blazing. 'If you're going to be like that, you may as well leave, after all.'

Chat Noir raised his hands in surrender. 'Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I won't tease you again. Forgive me?'

Marinette glared from the corner of her eye. 'I suppose I have to, don't I?' she asked, rolling her eyes.

Chat Noir lowered his hands and regarded her with a sombre expression. 'You don't have to do anything,' he said.

Marinette's arms fell to her sides. 'What do you mean?'

Chat Noir stared at his feet. 'With me. Just because we're soulmates, it doesn't give me a free pass to act like a cockhead. So, no, you don't have to forgive me.'

Marinette was speechless.

'Also,' he continued, 'there's something I've been meaning to tell you. But, I don't feel brave enough just yet. Would you mind waiting a little while longer? Not too long, just a few days, I promise.'

Marinette exhaled gustily. 'Actually, there's something I have to tell you too, and I'm not feeling particularly brave tonight, either. Maybe we could do it together,' she suggested.

Chat Noir smiled. 'We'll each make sure the other doesn't chicken out.'

'Exactly. But we can call it "moral support" if we want. It sounds better.'

'It does, indeed. So, does Saturday night work for you?' he asked, looking a little green.

Marinette nodded and smiled, showing a confidence she didn't feel.

'Excellent. Great,' Chat Noir said, nodding along. 'Hey, do you have any more of those cream buns left? Those're awesome.'

Marinette rolled her eyes. 'You only come here for the food,' she teased as she went inside. She returned a short time later with a generously laden tray, leaving a few biscuits on her desk for Tikki as she passed.

She and Chat Noir talked as they ate. She found she had become comfortable in his presence, in and out of her suit. He was always kind and ready to share a laugh. It put her at ease, something he picked up on, judging by his relaxed shoulders and carefree smile.

Marinette was glad they were taking this time to build up their friendship. Too many couples just leapt in because it was expected, and then had a hard time adjusting to their partner's idiosyncrasies. Being soulmates did not guarantee smooth sailing.

Eventually, Chat Noir departed with a promise to return the following night. To her surprise, Marinette was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna make y'all wait a few extra days, then dump the last few chapters all at once.   
> How does that grab you?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised. The last three chapters in one hit.  
> Enjoy!

Adrien had spent the last week and a half befriending Marinette and easing her into the idea of spending time with him. He figured, if he was going to reveal himself, she ought to get used to being around him.

These days, she didn't blush and stammer as much as she used to, but whether this was because his plan was successful or because she was getting over him, he didn't know. He hoped she still felt enough for him that she could love him again.

Adrien worried about the reveal, hoping she wouldn't think him deceitful or cowardly. He had come to admire Marinette greatly, and the thought of her rejecting him hurt more than he wanted to admit.

Marinette was a lot like Ladybug. It wasn't fair to compare them, but they did share a lot of the same qualities. In an ideal world, Marinette would be Ladybug, but the chances of that was miniscule.

He was ashamed to admit it, even to himself, but Adrien still loved Ladybug. She was still the first crush he had ever had, and was still someone he looked up to. But, he had to move on and let his crush remain as nothing but a fond memory.

The days dragged by, the monotony only broken by the changes in location. Home, school, work, and patrol. School wasn't so bad, he could be with Nino and Marinette there. Patrol, too, was fine, as he got to spend time with his other best friend. Ladybug may not be meant for him, but she was still good company, and getting to roam the city unfettered was also a bonus.

There was also the occasional akuma, but he and Ladybug had been working well together lately, so they were defeated quickly and without fanfare.

'Would you listen for a moment?' Alya huffed.

'I've been listening for the last forty-five minutes,' groused Nino.

'Then put your headphones down and look like it,' Alya went on.

Adrien looked across the table at them. They were in the library and supposed to be working on an assignment, but Adrien had gotten lost in his thoughts some time ago.

'Guys, keep it down. You'll get us kicked out,' Marinette murmured, hiding from accusatory stares behind a book.

Nino and Alya muttered apologies, but it was clear they had had enough of each other for today.

'Alya, come help me put some of these back,' Marinette said as she gathered a pile of books they were no longer using. Alya sighed and followed, leaving Adrien and Nino sitting across from each other.

Adrien raised an eyebrow when Nino avoided looking him in the eye.

'What's going on with you two?' Adrien asked.

Nino pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. 'I think it's called Reality. No one ever mentions that bit after you've found your soulmate.'

'All relationships take work, Bro,' Adrien consoled him.

'Says the guy who hasn't found his mate yet.'

Adrien stilled.

Nino gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth. 'Dude, I'm so sorry. That was really insensitive, and I'm a complete dick. I'm so sorry.'

Adrien shook his head. 'No sweat, Man. You're right, though, I'm not in a relationship yet. But, just between you, me, and the dust motes, I have found my soulmate.'

Nino's eyes bulged. 'No way. Who, what, how, when, and for the love of God, why aren't you with them?'

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 'Well, I know who she is, but she doesn't know it's me yet.'

Nino blinked and leaned toward him. 'I don't understand. How can you know, but not her? I'm guessing you haven't touched marks yet.'

Adrien blushed furiously. 'Her mark is obviously me. I saw it once,' he explained when Nino raised a sceptical brow.

'Then, when I thought about my mark,' Adrien continued, 'I nearly slapped myself, it was so obvious.'

'Can I see?' asked Nino, eagerly.

Adrien cast a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. He then moved into Alya's seat and gripped the neck of his shirt. 'Before I show you, you have to promise not to scream or say anything about it to anyone. Not even Alya. Understood?'

'Yeah, Man, I promise,' Nino nodded.

Adrien pulled the collar of his shirt down just enough to expose the pink needle and thread.

Nino leaned in for a closer look. 'Dude,' he eventually said.

Adrien fixed his shirt and darted back to his own seat. Nino stared at him, eyes wide and lit with excitement.

'Go on,' Adrien said in a resigned tone.

'Your soulmate is Marinette? The girl who's been crushing on you since the first week you came. Why haven't you told her? Although, I can see why touching marks could  be a bit of a problem,' he snickered.

Adrien took a steadying breath. 'I just wanted her to get to know me first.' It wasn't a complete  lie.

Nino nodded in understanding. 'Right, didn't want her blinded by your looks, fame, and fortune, huh? I get it, Man. It must be so hard being you,' he teased.

Adrien leaned over and punched him on the arm. 'Shut up, I made the right choice.'

'Not saying you didn't,' Nino said as he rubbed his arm, mock glaring at Adrien. 'But you do plan on telling her soon, right?'

'Of course. It's kind of nerve-racking, though. Most soulmates find each other at the same time. No one tells you how to deal with it when one of you finds out before the other.'

'Dude, no one tells you how to deal when you find out together. There's no handbook for this; each pairing is different. I mean, look at Alya and me. We aren't exactly the picture of a happy couple right now.'

Adrien gave Nino a sympathetic pat on the arm. 'Whatever the issue is, you'll both work it out.'

Nino cocked his brow. 'How come you're so sure?'

'Because your marks are on your hands,' Adrien said, smiling happily. 'Steadfastness and solidarity. You two are going to have each other's backs no matter what.'

Nino smiled at him gratefully. 'Thanks, Man.'

They bumped fists just as Marinette and Alya re-joined them. Nino got up and hugged Alya tight, surprising her. She relaxed quickly as Nino murmured in her ear, whispering back as she returned the hug. They then sat down next to each other once more, working on their assignment like nothing had been amiss.

Marinette looked bemused, but grinned in relief when Alya shot her a reassuring smile.

Nino kept giving Adrien pointed looks for the rest of the day. Adrien replied with expressions of exasperation and eye rolls.

 

* * *

 

'You're doing well, Kid,' Plagg praised him later that afternoon.

'You really think so?' Adrien was worried he was taking too long to prepare himself for the reveal. It felt like the longer he left it, the worse the fallout would be.

Plagg patted his forehead, drumming little  _pap pap pap_  sounds against his skin. 'This isn't a race, nor is it something that should be rushed. You gave yourself until Saturday, so take this time to calm down and focus on the positives.'

Adrien nodded. 'You're right. She's my soulmate, she'll understand. It'll be good for us in the long run.'

'I was thinking about free cheese bread, but suit yourself.'


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there!  
> Just the epilogue left.

Saturday night arrived and Marinette still had doubts. She and Chat Noir had agreed to confess their secrets tonight, and Marinette was nervous. She suspected Chat Noir wanted to reveal his identity, but he had no idea of what she had to say. She hoped he would be happy, or at least, accepting.

Marinette had been a bundle of nervous energy all day, and even Alya had remarked upon it as they hung out at the park. Marinette couldn't tell her why, so Alya had gotten frustrated. Marinette had grown irritated in return, scolding Alya for using her "journalistic instincts" as an excuse to be invasive and insensitive.

Marinette regretted her outburst immediately after she had said it, and Alya looked ashamed of herself, as well. They apologised, then separated to go home in silence. Marinette thought that once this mess was dealt with, she and Chat Noir could tell Alya about it, assuming tonight went well.

'Why don't you prepare some snacks?' Tikki suggested. 'You know the old adage about the best way to a man's heart. You also know how he loves those cream buns, so I say, butter that boy up.'

Marinette seized the distraction, suppressing the image of coating Chat Noir in butter. She rushed to the kitchen and assembled a platter of the day's leftover stock. She also made drinks and hefted the heavy tray up to her desk. Marinette sat in her desk chair and chewed her thumbnail as she waited. A light drizzle began, and she hoped Chat Noir would be careful on the slippery rooftops.

Finally, there was a dull thud followed by a rapping against her roof access hatch. She climbed up her ladder and ushered Chat Noir inside. He leapt straight down into her room, avoiding her bed as much as possible, as droplets slid down his hair and shoulders.

'I'll get you a towel. Just, wait here a sec,' Marinette instructed as she raced down her ladder once more. She came back with a large white towel to see Chat Noir standing exactly where she had left him, staring longingly at the pastries.

Throwing the towel over his head, she said, 'dry off and you can eat.'

'Thanks, Princess,' he replied as he began vigorously rubbing the towel over his head.

Marinette sat on her chaise, hands tucked between her knees, and refused to think about why Chat Noir had followed her orders so explicitly.

When he finished rubbing himself down, he sat in Marinette's desk chair and wheeled himself over to the desk. 'Oooh, you got me cream buns,' he said, excitedly.

Marinette smiled as she watched him eat. She liked it when he was happy and he seemed happiest when he had food in his mouth. Maybe Tikki was on to something with that old adage. Marinette made a mental note to thank her later.

Chat Noir leaned back with a satisfied sigh, hands resting across his belly. 'Thanks, Marinette, that was delicious. I think I can die happy, now.'

'Don't you dare,' Marinette retorted with mock severity. 'We still have things to discuss.'

Chat Noir stilled and his expression turned serious. 'You're right,' he agreed, sitting up. 'Let's get to it. The sooner we start, the sooner we can resolve it,' he elaborated when Marinette looked at him in surprise.

Marinette gulped and nodded. 'Do you want to go first, or shall I?'

'Flip for it?' he suggested, his grin looking feeble and sickly.

Marinette nodded, empathising with his nerves. She retrieved a coin from her purse and laid it over her thumb knuckle, her thumb tucked into her fist. 'Call it,' she instructed, flicking the coin.

'Tails,' Chat Noir stated as the coin sailed through the air.

The coin rattled against the floor and rolled under the desk. Chat Noir ducked to retrieve it, grinning apologetically when he resurfaced. He held the coin between his forefinger and thumb, heads up.

'I guess you get first honours,' Chat Noir chuckled, weakly.

Marinette winced, her nausea increasing. She shook out her hands and took a few deep breaths while Chat Noir waited patiently for her to begin.

She decided to start with what they both already knew. 'Ok, so my soul mark is a green paw print on my chest. I've always known it was you, since the day Chat Noir first appeared, my soul mark appeared, too. But, I was in denial for a long time because I thought I was in love with Adrien. Since then, my feelings for you have grown, but I'm also still a little bit in love with Adrien. I like both of you and I'm a horrible person,' she wailed as she finished.

'Mari - ' Chat Noir began.

Marinette took a deep breath and continued. 'I don't really know how to say this last bit, ' she sobbed. 'But Chat, I'm Ladybug, and I am a doubly horrible person for letting you think I was two separate people for so long. I'm so sorry I pushed you away as Ladybug. I never meant to hurt you,' she hiccupped.

Chat Noir stared at her, mouth agape. 'Come again?'

'I'm so sorry,' Marinette snivelled, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

'No, the other thing.' Chat Noir shook his head. 'You're Ladybug?'

Marinette nodded, her eyes wide and wet.

'No way,' he gasped.

'Yes way,' she replied, a shaky smile beginning to form.

'My little Maribug,' Chat said, choking up. He leaned forward and pulled Marinette into a hug. 'My lucky little Maribug. I must be the luckiest cat on earth,' he breathed.

Marinette giggled into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. 'You're not mad?' she asked.

'I'm not. I could never be mad at you, Milady,' he whispered into her hair.

Marinette had never felt so relieved, and she had never thought she would be so glad to hear that silly nickname. It felt like it had been a long time since he called her that. She smiled serenely to herself.

Chat Noir pulled back, breaking her out of her thoughts.

'I guess it's my turn, now,' he began, scratching the back of his head, with his eyes on the floor. 'I got my mark the day we first got our miraculouses.' He winked at her. 'Lucky us, getting our marks on the same day. Although, I didn't notice my mark until that night. I was so confused. I secretly hoped it meant Ladybug, that maybe my mark represented some other aspect of her life, since it wasn't a little ladybug but a needle and thread.'

'You weren't wrong,' Marinette tittered.

Chat Noir grinned back. 'I guess not. When I saw your mark, I was surprised. Not disheartened, but definitely surprised.'

Marinette turned to look at the floor, chewing her lip with her eyebrows furrowed.

'Hey,' Chat Noir said, lifting her chin with two fingers. 'You have nothing to worry about. That night, I resolved to get to know you, and the more I knew, the more I liked you. My only concern was that you wouldn't like me.'

Marinette looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

'We know each other,' he went on. 'We go to the same school.'

'I know you?' she whispered. Marinette tried to think of all the boys in her school, but her mind had gone blank.

Chat Noir gripped her hands and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. Moving back, he stood in the centre of her room and faced her. With a small smile he said, 'detransform me.'

Green light blazed up his body, it was so bright Marinette had to shield her eyes. When the brilliance faded, Marinette lowered her arm slowly, blinking up at him. She noticed his kwami first, as he floated up to her bed to join Tikki. Then, she turned back to Chat Noir, noticing his hair, his eyes, and his clothes.

'Adrien?'

'Yeah, it's me. Is that ok?' he asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

With a small cry, Marinette jumped from her seat and lunged into Adrien's open arms. She wound her arms around his middle and hugged him tight, as her tears leaked into his shirt. He held her just as tight, murmuring reassurances into her hair.

Above them, Plagg and Tikki watched and exhaled twin sighs of relief.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!  
> I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of a way to drag it out longer.  
> Thanks for reading, my darlings!

Adrien woke up on Monday morning, happier than he could ever remember being. He leapt out of bed and raced through his morning routine, eager to get to school.

'You're in a hurry this morning,' Gabriel observed from behind his tablet at the breakfast table.

'I'm just really excited to learn,' Adrien replied as he rushed through his breakfast, nearly choking on his juice.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. 'You must have a hell of a lesson plan, today.'

Adrien grinned. 'Nope, but being with my soulmate makes everything better.'

Adrien shovelled the rest of his food into his mouth and ran out the door, leaving a stunned and gaping Gabriel behind.

He got to school early, but placed himself in a spot where he could watch the entrance easily. Students trickled in, tired and lethargic. Nino came and stood beside him, but gave up on conversation when he noticed how distracted Adrien was. Nino smiled knowingly and waited, happy to see Adrien so joyful.

Finally, Marinette and Alya entered, arm in arm, as they gossiped and smiled at each other. Alya's face lit up when she saw Nino, letting go of Marinette and approaching him with her arms extended. Marinette, however, was not so decorous. She dropped Alya's arm unceremoniously and sprinted to Adrien, tackling him with a delighted squeal as they fell over.

Alya looked at them, eyes wide, before turning to Nino for an explanation. He simply shrugged and gave her a half smile.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what do you think you are doing?' Chloe shrieked in outrage.

Even though Chloe was with Kim, she was still fiercely protective of Adrien. They had been friends since they were toddlers, and that connection was valuable to her.

'Relax, Chlo,' Adrien chuckled. He was flat on his back, with Marinette still on top of him as she hugged the breath out of him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and patted her head with his other hand. 'Soulmates are allowed to do this kind of thing.'

Chloe gasped and took a step back. Alya screamed loud enough to perforate eardrums, and demanded to know when this had happened. Nino just winked at Adrien and gave him a thumbs up. The rest of their classmates gathered around to offer their well wishes until the bell rang, Adrien still trapped under Marinette's weight.

Marinette and Nino switched seats that day, and Adrien was ecstatic as he held Marinette's hand. Caline simply smiled and shook her head before continuing class as normal.

There was still a lot he and Marinette had to talk about, and many people to talk to, including their parents, but he was content. He had Marinette, his Lady, his soulmate, and he was never letting go.

 

* * *

 

Later

Tikki spun and twirled around Marinette's head, waving her arms and kicking her legs in a bizarre dance.

"I told you so, I told you so, I fucking told you so!" she sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> I'll be leaving for Brisbane in the morning visiting my Grandpa. I'll be cut off from the internet for a whole week, but please leave comments! I'll answer them once I'm home again.  
> Thank you, all, for reading and staying until the end.  
> Love you all!  
> Bye for now.


End file.
